


Pandora's Chain || Supernatural

by JugoRojo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugoRojo/pseuds/JugoRojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And for the first time, she was scared.' </p><p>Pandora has lost something that should never be lost. If it can't be found, say goodbye to whatever you hold dear. Because the dark is rising</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis 1:1

When God created the heavens and Earth in the beginning, He already had angels. Only a few of us where there though. And we weren't referred to as angels. We were the First. We watched as He created the Earth and marveled at the beauty He had created. We watched as He created more of us, technical angels, and made the formless Earth into a sight of such artistry. His designs were one of a kind, such complexity in each animal and the uniqueness in each mineral. Then He created man.

Most of the angels hated the humans. How they disobeyed God by eating from the tree of knowledge. How imperfect they were. How they constantly made mistakes and almost never followed God's word. However, I don't hate the humans. I think they're funny. I know that it wasn't Eve's fault to eat the fruit but that it was Lucifer who tricked her into doing it. He was always a jealous little child. I know that they try. They try to get better. I've seen, eye-witnessed them doing good things in His favor. Sometimes they stubble trying to do so, but they get back up. It's how they are naturally are, learning from their mistakes. I admire them. Angels are much different than them. We don't make mistakes. We don't have freewill. We only follow God's word. If you defy Him, you fall. Which is, in fact, very painful. And if you fall, you die. See, we have it much harder than you guys, so stop complaining. 

In the beginning, I was one of those few angels that were with God, before he created anything. I get it, I'm like really old. But not older than God. Nobody's older than God, with the exception of Death. He's a really nice guy, by the way. Anyway, the few angels that God was with at first, we've seen him. Face to face, I have seen him and let me tell you, no words can describe him. You humans think He is never there and think that he is just a wrathful old man that makes you worship him for his entertainment. No, he is kind and considerate but he can be wrathful one or two times for good reason. Besides he created us, so what are you gonna do?

At first, heaven was empty. No humans, only angels and the garden. Then came the first soul. His heaven was very pleasant. I went in there from time to time and then another came and another. I was truly exited at all the heavens that were before me. But it seemed like I was the only one happy with the humans and accepting of them. I didn't know why the others thought the humans a waste of space when humans were one of the best of God's creations. Maybe, it's because I know what they don't.

Some of the angels, like me, have a task. Other angels may get constant orders from God, while we get only one order. Maybe another may come, but we must always do our task until we are told not to. Like Metatron, his task was to write the word of God. Azrael's task was to keep track of the dead. My task, well my task is different. My task is eternal and simple. 

You humans have many questions. You always ask why. 'Why this' and 'why that'. You always keep asking and asking. Some of you need to know, your questions may never be answered. Definitely if you keep asking them over and over again. But I know them all. All those who, what, why, and wheres. Once a new one pops up, it goes straight to me. And I answer it. But it stays with me. I mean the answer, the question has already been asked so what do I need it for. I would love to tell you guys whats what, but see I can't. That's my task. 'Don't tell what you know', as He put it. 

But I don't only know answers. I know everything. By everything, I mean all the how to's and what's and why's. Also, all the information of about every human being in existence. Not only the basic things, I know their secrets and secrets they know. Basically, if you wanna hide something from me, good luck. It's not like I chose to have constant information pilling up in my head, but someones gotta do it. And I'm helpful, most of the time. 

When God said don't tell what you know, He meant the really important stuff. Not if Harry was cheating on his wife or not. That information, I can let out if I want to or not. The other though, I can't. Like, I literally can't. I have this necklace, it has a spell, an unbreakable spell. It prevents any information that God does not want out. To them, it'll look like I'm choking on something. To me, it'll feel like swallowing the Sun. Well, it's not my fault I have this necklace. I didn't always need it. I could go about heaven and know whether something is good or not to say out loud. Then, my little twat of a brother Lucifer had to go and mess it up. Whatever, he's gonna get it soon.

I have to admit, I've never really been to Earth. Only once, when I saw that my vessel was ready. After that, I haven't had the privilege. And that was a crazy long time ago, like before Abraham. But I've watched. I've watched you guys grow and build and do the most extraordinary things. I cannot believe I have the information of 7 billion and more in my tiny, little head. I am surprised at how little time you people have had on Earth and have done as much as you have. Wow, really, just wow.

There are more things happening now. More prophecies are happening now. And that's were I come in. I've been waiting for this for a VERY long time. Especially that prophecy. With those two really handsome boys and they're the vessels to Michael and Lucy and the world's probably gonna end. I cannot wait until Michael puts that little bastard in his place. It's not that I hate him or anything, he is my little brother, it's just that .... he is so annoying. I'm one of the few people that can actually go down to the cage and see him. But every time I go just to be nice, he always complains how 'oh this isn't fair' and 'He should love us more', like really? I am one of His oldest, and I don't even feel that way. He's just, uh, I don't even know what to do with him.

This is actually a new thing for me. I don't really write down my problems but Joshua said I've been really stressed out lately and that this helps. To be honest, it really does. I already feel better. I....

*

The new information came to her in a rush. But she was happy and furious.

"Pandora!"

She looked up from the book and saw one of the soldiers there in front of her.

"Yes, Eion?"

He looked out of breath.

"Lucifer, he's back in the cage!"

"I know."

"Also, Michael."

"I know that, too."

He shook his head and chuckled. He excused himself and went on his way.

Yes, I am mad that Michael is in the cage. But also Lucifer is in it. I was happy for Sam and Dean for finding an alternative. Since they were desperate. But I feel sorry for Dean. At least he'll have have that happy, normal human life he always wanted with Lisa and Ben.

*

I am ecstatic!! Forget stress, Lucifer is back in his cage!! Yes!! But ... Michael is in there too. Wait, if Michael is in hell, then ... who's running up here??

*

"Pandora?"

She looked up again to see somebody she did not expect.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"You really don't know?"

"What?"

"The key. It's ... it's lost."

And for the first time, she was scared.

*


	2. Exodus 20:15

"Thou shalt not steal"

Third person POV

Panic.

That's all she felt the second her dear brother said it.

She ran out from the heaven and went straight to the garden.

It was chaos.

The angels were all speaking over each other and some at each others throats.

Pandora was shocked. It caused her grieve and shock to see her brothers and sisters like this. All of them arguing and not knowing what to do.

Pandora rushed through the crowd, Castiel following her, and she got up on the small stage that she conjured up. She produced a high pitched whistle and the whole Garden went quiet.

"BROTHERS! SISTERS!! PLEASE. CALM DOWN!!"

"Pandora! Do you know how to solve this--"

"Pandora, help us!!--"

All angels were pleading her for information; a way that the angels could get Michael out of the cage. They called out to her in all directions. Pandora, overwhelmed with all the thoughts and emotions flooding into her, could not take this much sentiment going into her skull. She held her head and started to hyperventilate

Castiel, seeing her distress, yelled over the crowd.

"Brothers, sisters!! Can't you see what you are doing to her?!"

The Garden was silent once more.

Castiel turned from the crowd and looked over to Pandora, who was still holding her ears. He whispered to her,

"Are you alright, Pandora?"

"Ye-yes. I am fine, Castiel." She said, breathlessly.

Pandora went to the front of the small stage and addressed the angels.

"Today our commander, Michael, has fallen into the Cage. However, I can not help you all. I can't tell if there is or isn't a way to get him out of there. We may never get him back."

Many angels shouted, angrily, at this response. Adlai, one of the angels, stepped forward.

"What will we do then?! Sit around until we find a way ourselves!?"

"Brother, please! There is another issue, way more important, at hand."

"And what might that be then?!"

She turned to all the angels.

"The Key of Sanctum Est is missing. It has been stolen." Said Pandora, with a heavy heart.

*

He was strolling. He liked to do that when he waited for her. He heard what she said to the angels and it was grim. The angels were blatant before but now they were giving piercing screams.

He walked around because he knew she would come to him. She always did whether there was a time of disarray or just when she wasn't feeling it that day.

He found it odd that she sought comfort in a man, much rather than one of her brothers and sisters. But he never questioned her.

Because he was in love.

She knew this, of course, and thought against it. She ignored him for some time, too. But time passed. Centuries did. And she came to realize that ... she did too.

But she didn't tell him, though. She didn't have to keep it a secret, but she wanted to. Because she was afraid. Not of what he'd say, not of what the other angels would think, no. But of what would happen next.

But she wasn't thinking about that now. She was running. She was sprinting towards his heaven, knowing that that's the only place she'll find peace in this disastrous time.

*

I don't know what to do.

It's been a year and a half and we haven't found anything on or about the Key. I started to give up hope weeks ago. I've down every option I thought would lead me to the Key. I even asked - pleaded Joshua to talk to to God and to tell him about what has happened. But he won't comply. He thinks I 'can figure this out myself'.

As if.

This is the 49th entry I've made in this book and nothing I write or read in it has helped me or made me have a moment of eureka. I feel like crying. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs and crawling to a dark corner. I really-

*

A knock came on her door. It wasn't her door, but she has been here for so long and so many times it can be called that now. She looked up with eyes, once bright and full of hope, now dull and somber. He looked back at her with pity and it made her sick. She began to write again.

"What you're doing is not right, Castiel. I hope you know that."

He sighed and sat down on the chair in front of her.

"I didn't come here to argue with you again, Pandora. I came here with possibilities we could take next-"

"The Winchesters can't help me. They don't even know what the Key is!"

"But they've heard of it."

"Yes, everyone has heard of it. Pandora's Box is a tale told after me."

"Now it's a prophecy."

This peaked her interest. She looked up to see that Castiel had put a burnt piece of paper in front of your journal.

"What is this?"

"Sam and Dean found it on a hunt along with one of the stolen weapons--well, part of it."

She picked it up and muttered some words. Then, the paper that used to be burnt to the crisp, was brand new and smelled of fresh papyrus. The words on it were easy enough to read for her.

"Auditum, videatur. Rursus amor crematur heredibus tuis si nihil valet muneris. Tres tantum esse lepram, sed illa tantum invenimus amet."

Let it be heard, let it be seen. Thy love of hers will be at the stake once more, if the task does not prevail. The three can be so much and look, but only she can find the Key.

"Castiel, what am I supposed-"

"This is a prophecy, Pandora. And it talks about you."

"This talks about five people Castiel. Who so you think they are? You, the Winchesters, and someone else?"

"This prophecy also talks about love, Pandora. Not my love, not Sam's or Dean's, but yours. So, who is it?"

"I don't love anyone."

Castiel rose an eyebrow at her almost too quick response. She rolled her eyes. Even though she had her power, she was still a terrible liar.

"Ok, fine. But what's this got to do with him?"

"Guess we'll find out."

*

Dean is not a patient person.

Castiel called him six hours ago to meet him somewhere and now he's waiting. Impatiently.

Sam, well you know how Sam is. He just doesn't care. He's not really listening to what Dean has to say about Castiel. He just wants the meeting to be over and for them to get back to hunting.

Dean, however, is pacing around the car, muttering profanities about Castiel and heaven.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe he got caught up with heaven." Sam shrugged.

"He just calls us and tells us to meet him near some high way and he doesn't show up?!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean. Guess we'll have to wait."

Dean carries in his childish grumbling.

*

Castiel and I went outside of the small house and passed by the Son. I said goodbye and he wished me the best of luck. The hug he have me lasted a bit too long and I enjoyed it even more. And all Castiel did was smirk. Couldn't blame him, I would do the same thing if I saw two people who obviously cared about each other.

We exited the heaven and flew down to a deserted roadside. Well, except a very angry Dean, a soulless Sam, and a really nice car. I stayed behind Castiel as he stepped up to Sam and Dean. Dean, who heard the movement, turned around to us. His face was contorted with anger, but once he saw, or more like my vessel, his face softened. And he even smirked a little. You don't even want to know what is going on in his head. He cleared his throat.

"Um, where have you been, Cas?!"

"I was busy, Dean."

He groaned loudly and started to pace again. i was impatient with him already. i sighed loud enough for him to stop.

"He was busy with me, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, and who are you?! One of the angels?!"

"Yes I am."

"What problem can she have that is more important?! More important then Sam?!"

That's it. Not going to be shy anymore.

"Dean, Sam's 'problem' will be a spec compared to all the shit that is about to come if I don't fix this!"

"How is it more important, huh?!"

"Because I know."

"Know what? How to fix Sam?"

"Not just that," I smirked.

"Everything."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here. Take it. Read it. Comment it. Vote it.


End file.
